Viva la Vida
by InvaderUgli
Summary: Kings aren't always as they seem. (This is on hiatus until I get rid of writer's block. Sorry. ;-;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everybody! This is my first upload here. It's based on my shared fandom with ~invadermay123 from DeviantART we started back in late 2011.

She's actually the one who talked me into uploading this here. XD

I know I won't get many reviews or anything, but I'll still update it every once and a while. Just because!

The rating will change between chapters, and I'll probably update more frequently on DeviantART. You can find the link to my DA through my profile, if you're interested.

Also, I'll just want to state here real quickly that there WILL be OCs later on in the chapters, because Butch Hartman doesn't add enough details that my friend and I need to the original show.

The first chapter is short, but I promise they'll lengthen up a bit sooner or later.

**RATING_ IS_ SUBJECT TO CHANGE.**

FOP, Pixies, Anti-Fairies, H.P., A.C. and Sanderson © Butch Hartman

This fandom, the original idea © Me, ~invadermay123

I'm terrible at writing.

* * *

"Father." Anti-Cosmo spoke lowly to the elderly Pixie on the hospital bed, who had his arms crossed. He had his leg in a cast, along with both of his wings.

A.C. pinched the bridge of his nose, while Sanderson would occasionally let out a snigger. "Let me get this straight…" He began, giving Sanderson a warning glare before continuing. "You broke into Mother's house. You used a magical spell just to get past the barrier she had set up. You destroyed nearly every room, risked getting every single bone in your body broken…all for a slice of cake?"

"No!" H.P. growled, turning his head away from the Anti-Fairy. "It was more than that! You wouldn't understand."

"Sanderson, talk some sense into the daffy old fool!" A.C. cried out to his little brother, who tilted his head stupidly. "Daffy Duck?"

"No, you boob! Father!"

"Why?"

"He was nearly killed by his ex-wife!"

Sanderson tilted his head to the other side.  
"What? When?"

"TODAY!"

"Why?"

"Never mind. Just go away and annoy somepixie."

"Why?"

"Sanderson, shut up."

"Wh-"

"BOTH of you shut up!" Their father snapped, sitting up. "Sanderson, go away and be an idiot somewhere else. Anti-Cosmo, stop antagonizing his idiocy."

Sanderson looked down sadly, floating away. A.C. sat down in a chair next to the bed, Anti-Poofing up some tea. "You'll be dead before you reach 300,000. You do know this, right?"

"Of course I do." H.P. mumbled, staring off into nothing. "But does it really matter?"

A.C. gave H.P. a weird look, scowling. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, excuse me for-"

"No. Not that. Why did you go back to…her…place? Stop lying to me. And don't say you aren't."

The Pixie stared at his stomach, relaxing somewhat. "I…I miss her."

A.C. rolled his green eyes, patting the bed to get the other man's attention. "Hello! She doesn't love you. She never did! Never!" He was snarling by this point, twitching his black wings in annoyance. "Do you understand me, you nut?! Even if she…" His voice faded when he saw his father take the glasses off of his face to wipe some forming tears away. The hybrid sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She hurt us both so much. Just…just let it go, old chap."

H.P. looked up at him, his dull purple eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. He slowly put his glasses back on, frowning. "I can't."

"Why? After all of these years. You've been dumped plenty of times by other women. What makes mother so special? Hmm? What makes you continuously return to her, and believe that she'd go back to the way she was before I was born?"

There was a silent pause between the two magical creatures, each moment seeming to last forever. H.P. finally turned over completely to face him, before grabbing his own hat and putting it back on.  
"I don't believe you know my tale."

"I do. You just randomly bumped into each other one day in a supermarket and took it off from there, right?"

"Hardly."

"What, then?"

Speaking slowly, as if he were choosing his words very carefully, he scooted closer to his son without hurting his leg further. "You didn't actually believe that pile of crap, did you?"

Anti-Cosmo stuttered, looking at him in confusion. "W-well of course I did!"

H.P. smiled slightly at that, leaning onto one side.  
"Do you remember when it was forbidden for any Pixies and Anti-Fairies to interact?"

"Of course! We were the two who lifted the ban!"

After taking a drink of water, the Head Pixie relaxed against his pillow, still smiling.  
"It's about time I tell you a story."

* * *

I don't own FOP, or gain any money from writing this! This is just an insane idea from the mind of two fangirls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, lawd! Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! I...I just...I didn't expect anything for this! Thank you so much! *hands you all some cake***

**I'll be sure to keep author's notes short from now on, and disclaimers at the end of each chapter. Again, thank you guys!**

**Here's another boring chapter as a thank you!**

* * *

Stanley Cosma. A rebellious, rule breaking Pixie. The older he got, the worse he got. He went from a normal child to a 'bad boy', forming a vandalizing posse with his three cousins.

All of the other Pixies believed his misbehavior was caused by a lack of parental guidance, but they couldn't tell for sure.

Stanley's little group was consisted of Damien, the youngest of them (and possibly most reckless), Flargo, the 'idiot' who was just slightly younger than Stanley, and Wayne, the oldest of them. He was the one looking out for the other three.

Damien and Flargo often left the other two to do their own things, until they thought of something that would need all four of their contribution.

Other than a few cheap thrills from annoying their colleges, their life was pretty bland.  
Even for Pixies.

Wayne and Stanley were both lounging around on the roof of their parents' building, occasionally shooting the breeze about a thing or two. Like always, it was just another boring, dull, dreary day.

"Stan," Wayne drawled, yawning before rolling over. "There's nothing to do."

"No. That's why we're sitting on the roof, staring at nothing." Stanley mumbled sarcastically, flipping through a small pamphlet. Wayne noticed this, craning his neck to get a better look. "Oh, boy. Did the Head Pixie release a new set of rules?"

"Yes." Stanley said with a mischievous grin. "Outrageous, might I add. The old man really needs to cool off. I mean, look at this! '_No interacting with Genderbents. No rapping or_ _singing after 3:00pm. Mountain Dew is prohibited. No being out after 8:00pm_' What got up his wings?"

Wayne laughed, sitting up. "Good God! The guy's off his rocker! I'm surprised somepixie hasn't challenged the old fool for the rights to the world."

With a smirk, Stanley tossed the pamphlet off of the roof. "What do you expect? Somepixie to actually barge into his office and commit a manslaughter?"

An angry yell from below made them both glance down from the roof, to find their uncle peeling the booklet off of his face. The two younger Pixies giggled. Bill grabbed the paper, glowering.

"Stanley! Wayne! Where did you get this?!" Bill snapped angrily. Wayne paused for a few moments, tilting his head. "Internet?"

Stanley giggled more, while Bill growled. "Off the roof! Now!"

They sighed exaggeratedly, floating down to the old Pixie. Bill glared, waving the booklet to emphasize his talking. "I do expect you two to behave for once. No setting fire to those weird buff Pixies, no raiding stores, and no peeing on buildings! Understood?"

The young duo threw sideway glances at one another, before nodding. "Yes, Uncle Bill."

He studied his nephews for a few seconds before nodding himself. "Good. Your fathers and I can't keep covering up for you four! This is literally your last chance. We all agreed that if you kids get caught again, we're not paying for bail, or anything. I'm not risking my own brothers being thrown into the dungeons with the rats, just because you think it's "cool" to act like idiots! Now if you'll excuse me…"

Bill floated away, before the two cousins broke out into laughter. They bro-fisted, floating away.  
"What a loser."

* * *

Stanley stretched out on the couch, upside down. His thick, black glasses would start to slide down his nose, annoying him greatly. He finally gave up trying to read the upside-down text on the T.V., sitting upright.

His cousins were out with their father, leaving him to brood and wallow in his teenager-ish self-pity. Just as he began to do so, his own father floated in.

Letting loose a low groan, Stanley rolled his eyes. He grabbed the remote, crossing his arms. "My show's on, Dad! Go away. I'm not in the mood."

Pavi sat next to him, smiling somewhat. "Son, we need to talk…"

"Ugh! What now?!"

Pavi snatched the remote up, turning the T.V. off. "I'm worried."

"About what?" Stanley stared at his father in irritation as he continued.

"I'm worried about you. I don't like you doing the things you do…I know that look. You're planning on something. Please, for the love of everything that is pure, DON'T do it. I don't want to lose you. I CAN'T lose you."

There was a quiet pause. The two looked at each other. Pavi broke eye contact with him, staring at the floor. "What would your mother think?"

Stanley narrowed his eyes. He stood up, turning to walk away. "She can't think. She DOESN'T think. She's dead, remember?"

"Stanley, please!" Pavi stood up himself, following the younger Pixie. "Just get a job before something serious happens!"

"No! I'm not settling for anything less than being the Head Pixie!"

"We both know you're not smart enough for that! Stop living in your dream world! You'll never be different than any of us! Right now you're just a wanna-be, Stanley! Nothing more."

The air was still for a while as they stared at each other. Stanley glared at him one last time before leaving the room. Pavi sighed heavily, sitting down.

* * *

It was getting dark quickly. Stanley stormed down the street. Glaring at his watch, he huffed. 7:45pm? He grinned evilly. Perfect. He'd show him. He'd do something so mind-blowingly insane that his father would HAVE to finally respect him. He wasn't sure what, yet, but he had a feeling that it would be good.

"Stan!" Wayne called out from the distance, flying over to him. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we be outside of Uncle Bill's office? I thought we were going to graffiti it tonight!"

"No. Not tonight." Stanley growled, turning his back on his older cousin. "Not tonight."

"Fine. Any ideas?"

Stanley glanced around. Almost as if it were meant to be, a paper fluttered from a nearby post to his feet. He picked it up, glancing it over.

Wayne also glanced it over, frowning. "Huh. Another flyer prohibiting entering Anti-Fairy world or communicating with Anti-Fairies? Geez. The Head Pixie must really hate them to threaten a death penalty or banishment for even talking to one..."

Stanley stared at the paper, clenching it slightly. His eyes gleamed with excitement, before looking at his cousin.

"I think I found our activity for the night."

* * *

**Urhg. This took forever. It's terrible, it's forced, it...I HATE IT.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**H.P., Pixies, Anti-Fairies, FOP, ect © Butch Hartman**

**Bill, Pavi, Wayne, Damien, Flargo © Me, because Butch Hartman won't give any more details on the Pixies**

**This fandom, H.P.'s "name", the original plot of this story © invadermay123, Me**

**I don't own FOP, or gain any money from writing this! This is just an insane idea from the mind of two fangirls.**


End file.
